Interested
by hadleygirl
Summary: A person of interest in an NCIS investigation is also a suspect in an FBI op. How will Gibbs and Fornell resolve the situation? And how does Gibbs handle attraction to the wrong person?
1. Introductions

The doctor had just applied the last butterfly bandage across the cut over the patient's eye when the doors to the examining room opened. The occupants both turned to see the older man and younger woman enter the area.

"I'm sorry but I'm not done with this patient," Doctor Leah Cowen stated imperiously.

"I know," the older man answered, "it's your patient we're here to see." And then looking to the party in question, "Lieutenant Dallas Porter?"

The Marine officer nodded in response. Lieutenant Dallas Porter was assigned to Support Operations at Naval Station Norfolk, working primarily in the area of security protocol for the submarine fleet at that location. Porter was 5 foot 9 with brown hair in a cut that bordered on masculine. Gibbs had already noticed the hazel eyes and the expanse of toned flesh that was exposed by the sports bra and low ride jeans the woman was wearing.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he introduced himself, flashing his identification. Pointing to his partner, he added, "and this is Probationary Agent Ziva David. We need a few minutes of your time."

Stepping up next to the doctor, the Special Agent in Charge lifted the chin of the patient, drawing unreadable hazel eyes into line with penetrating blue ones. He turned the Marine's face, looking at the dressing already applied over an area that was starting to discolor.

"Doesn't look like you have a concussion," Gibbs stated.

The doctor answered instead, "No. No concussion."

The agent then looked down the length of the patient, at the area revealed around the waist and stomach. Taut, tanned and muscled flesh also was starting to reveal bruising in the shape of fists. Reaching out to finger the discolored skin, Gibbs asked, "Broken or bruised?"

The Marine jumped, whether from the intimate contact or pain, Gibbs was unsure.

Dallas' initial reaction to the physical inspection by the agent caused her concern. She had expected prodding or subtle poking. What she had received instead was a gentle sweep of large, warm calloused hands over the offended area. An almost caress that had the Marine immediately on guard.

Again, it was the doctor that replied, "Only bruised."

"Good," Gibbs smiled, looking over his shoulder at the doctor, "then she can answer our questions."

"Want to explain what happened?" Ziva now spoke, taking the lead.

The Lieutenant's voice was deep and rich as she responded, "Nothing much."

"Doesn't look like nothing much," Gibbs interjected.

"A difference of opinion, then," Dallas clarified.

"And with which of Commander Brown's opinions did you differ?" If the lieutenant wanted to be coy, Ziva could be as well.

Smiling enigmatically, Dallas responded, "Most of them." And shifting slightly under the senior agent's intense gaze, she countered "Since when does NCIS investigate bar brawls and matters of insubordination?"

"When one of the parties involved in the brawl has top level security clearance and does not show up for work the next day, it creates certain opportunities for NCIS involvement." Ziva countered.

"Commander Brown didn't report for work?" Porter asked.

"No," Gibbs finally spoke, "she didn't. And, several of her coworkers said you and she had a history. Some of which apparently carried over to the bar just last night."

"Look, Agent Gibbs, the Commander and I have differing ideas in a number of areas but none of them would warrant my doing something to harm her. And, as for the brawl? I'm willing to bet those same coworkers you questioned were the ones responsible for my ribs." Shifting again to ward off the stiffness beginning to settle in her body, Dallas continued, "When I last saw Commander Brown she was swinging the 2 by 4 that did this." And she pointed towards the butterfly above her slightly swollen eye. "After that, I couldn't really tell you what happened. Everything went black. I know I've been here, in the E.R, for at least two hours."

Turning to the doctor who was still hovering in the examination room, Gibbs asked, "Any way to confirm what time she arrived?"

Nodding, Doctor Cowen answered, "Yes, we have a sign in sheet. If you want to follow me, I'll take you to the front. I need to get the pain medications from the pharmacy for the lieutenant, anyway."

As the doctor started out, Gibbs followed behind, only to stop and turn back to the Marine still sitting on the exam table, "I think, Lieutenant Porter, there's more to your story than you're sharing. As soon as the doc comes back, Agent David will be more than happy to escort you to the Navy Yard where we can flesh out a few more details."

Nodding her understanding of the order as Gibbs exited, Ziva turned back to the other woman. "Get dressed. We will leave immediately."

Pulling on her shirt and buttoning it up, Dallas slid off the table and answered, "Aye, aye, ma'am."

Ziva froze in her tracks and turned back on the marine, "It is not necessary to call me ma'am, Marine."

Smiling evilly, Dallas said again, "Whatever you say…Ma'am."

Before David could respond, her cell phone rang. Answering, she couldn't get a clear signal. "Tony…Tony. Wait. I can't hear you. Hold on." Ziva stepped outside into the hallway to finish her conversation.

The news that Commander Brown was missing came as a shock to the Lieutenant. And she knew that, if NCIS was involved and questioning her, Dallas was a prime suspect. Running wasn't going to help her case but she had to get out and try to locate the C.O. on her own.

Looking around the room, Dallas spotted a stack shelf of hospital scrubs. Not wasting any time, she shed her own clothes and put on the uniform. Then, grabbing a nearby push tray and several other items, she waited for just the moment when Ziva turned her back to the hall. Easing the door open quietly, Dallas slipped out. To the casual observer, she was an employee carrying needed equipment to another room. She held her breath, expecting the NCIS agent to call her bluff. But, when no one appeared any the wiser, Dallas picked up speed and hastily exited the hospital.

Back in the hallway, Ziva ended her call as she saw the doctor approach. Following her into the examination room, she nearly ran into the medic when she stopped short. Turning to the agent, Cowan asked, "Where's the lieutenant?"

"I left her…" Ziva paused, walking around the doctor and glancing over the area. With a stricken look at the physician, she shook her head and then punched the speed dial on her phone. When the man answered, Ziva responded, "Gibbs, we…I mean, I…I have a problem."


	2. Investigation

Commander Patrice Brown was the supervising officer for the Support Operations at Naval Station Norfolk, also working primarily in the area of security protocol for the submarine fleet. And, she was Lieutenant Dallas Porter's commanding officer. The Installation's senior officer became concerned when Brown didn't report for duty. An exemplary officer, the Commander never failed to communicate when there was an issue. Repeated calls to her home and cell had gone unanswered and the installation C.O. called NCIS.

Preliminary investigations had turned up the bad blood between Brown and Porter. A situation that had apparently gotten very loud and very rowdy at a Navy bar around 11:00 pm the night before. The last time anyone had seen the commander was around midnight and she was supposed to report for duty at 0-530. The lieutenant had signed into the hospital E.R. around 7:00 am. That left several hours unaccounted for.

While Gibbs and Ziva had gone to question the lieutenant, Tony and McGee were sent to check out the commander's home. When they had arrived, shortly around 9:00 am, no one was home and a cursory inspection indicated no one had been home since sometime early yesterday evening.

Gibbs had been pissed with Ziva that she had let her guard down so easily around the lieutenant. Something in her demeanor had Gibbs' infamous gut doing cartwheels the entire time they questioned Porter. And, while he wasn't certain she was involved, there was nothing to rule out she wasn't. By now, both the commander and the lieutenant had been off the grid for several hours.

So, with no new real leads, the agents were back at Commander Brown's home, ready for another look around. As they pulled up in the dark sedan, Tony thought he spotted movement and said as much.

"Thought you'd already said no one was there," Gibbs cornered.

"There wasn't when we were here earlier," McGee defended, "but it sure looks like someone's moving around inside."

"Ziva, you and DiNozzo take the front," Gibbs ordered, "McGee, with me."

And the agents exited the vehicle quietly, taking their positions around the entrances of the home.

Inside the residence, the figure that Tony had seen quickly surveyed the rooms. Entering the living area, she stumbled over the prone body. Squatting down, the intruder felt for a pulse but knew it was useless. About to ease back up and exit the home, the mysterious figure was stilled by the sound of the safety slipping off a gun.

DiNozzo spoke, "Ease up nice and slow, hands extended."

Doing as instructed, the person turned around and made eye contact with a familiar individual.

"Hello again, Agent David," Dallas said.

"This does not look good for you, Lieutenant," Ziva all but smiled as she leveled her weapon at the assailant. "Your knife in your commanding officer's body is going to be hard to explain."

Smiling, Porter responded, "But, Agent David, that's not my knife." And with a flick of her wrist, Dallas dropped a blade into her hand, "This is my knife."

And in one fluid motion, Porter threw the weapon directly at DiNozzo's gun, knocking it from his hand and causing him to flail back in surprise. Unprepared for the action, Ziva looked towards her partner instead of paying attention to the marine which allowed Dallas to, literally, pull the rug from under the agent, putting her effectively on her butt.

Making another quick move, Dallas headed towards the back entrance of the house but caught the movement of a third agent entering the room. Without thought, Porter thrust her elbow into McGee's nose, causing him to drop his weapon as he doubled over in pain.

Thinking she had affected her escape, Dallas was the one caught off guard when the Special Agent that had questioned her earlier was waiting, just outside the back door, Sig aimed and ready to fire.

Locking her hands together into a fist, Porter swung at the agent's gun, like a ballplayer swinging a bat. Gibbs had already seen the movement and was ready. He let the gun be knocked away but, using the woman's momentum against her, he forced Dallas around so that her back was to him. Grabbing both arms above the elbow, Gibbs kicked out and swept the marine's feet out from under her. Dallas hit her knees in the grassy yard with a resounding "oomph." Gibbs followed her down, sliding his hands down her arms and grasping her wrists behind her. His knee to the small of Dallas' back pinned her down effectively ending her struggling.

"Any more tricks up your sleeve, Lieutenant?" Gibbs asked, a smile quirking his lips.

Breathlessly, she turned her head in the direction of the man's voice and replied, "No, Special Agent Gibbs, I don't think so."

Hearing footsteps, Porter knew they were no longer alone. She could hear the rattle of metal and then felt the cold of the handcuffs as the senior NCIS agent slapped them around her wrists.

"Pretty fancy with that knife, lieutenant," DiNozzo complimented her facetiously watching as Gibbs tightened the bracelets, securing both arms behind her.

Satisfied that the elusive Lieutenant Porter wasn't going anywhere, Gibbs accepted Tony's proffered assistance to stand. They were joined by McGee, still holding his now bleeding nose.

"McGee, call Ducky to come for the body, then get a team in here to mop up." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss," he replied stuffily.

Watching as Porter worked her way into a kneeling position in front of the agents, Gibbs continued, "DiNozzo, get our suspect up and in the car."

The aforementioned DiNozzo unceremoniously pulled the Marine to a standing position before the Special Agent in Charge. Giving her one last icy blue glare, he intoned dryly, "I believe you and I still have a date at the Navy Yard, Porter."

"Can't wait." Was the woman's parting remark as DiNozzo led her to the waiting vehicle.


	3. Interrogation

The woman now sitting in Interrogation didn't look like someone who was being accused of murder. To the two people watching in Observation, she appeared calm, composed, almost cocky. But, that would change, Tony thought, when Leroy Jethro Gibbs got started.

Dallas was sitting casually in the chair when the Special Agent in Charge entered the room. Carrying a cup of coffee and a folder, Gibbs walked around the table and took the seat opposite. Dallas followed him with her eyes but her posture and demeanor never changed.

Once seated, Gibbs took a drink of coffee and set it aside. Then, in a deliberate motion, he dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of water which he sat down, just out of Porter's reach. Then, from the other coat pocket, he produced a prescription bottle, which he rattled before sitting it down next to the water.

"You left the hospital before the doctor could give those to you," Gibbs said simply. "I can get you one now, if you need it."

Smiling slightly, Dallas replied, "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"So you're not in any pain?"

"Not enough to be medicated. I would rather not be muddle-headed right now. I have a feeling I need to keep my wits about me."

Smiling at the answer, Gibbs proceeded to open up the Lieutenant's folder. "Well, Porter, I must say this is an interesting jacket. Moments of sheer brilliance overshadowed by periods of pure stupidity."

Dallas didn't break eye contact as the agent continued, "Insubordination. Disobeying orders. Striking a superior officer."

"Well," she drawled, "he may have been an officer but he was, by no means, superior."

"How are you still a marine?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Too many well-intentioned C.O.'s that felt it was more of a character building opportunity to keep me rather than discharge me, I suppose."

"And was that the case with Commander Brown?"

Taking a breath, the lieutenant answered, "I'm a firm believer that respect is earned not given simply because you may have passed a few more tests than me to get your rank."

"You're a marine, Porter. Respect is required when the officer ranks higher than you. There's little you can do about that. So, was that your issue with Brown? Another officer not quite your superior?" Gibbs pushed.

Dallas still didn't change her position in the seat as she responded, "Look, Agent Gibbs. Commander Brown had a bad habit of exercising her authority even when we were off-duty and not in uniform. The fact of the matter is, that night, at the bar, she tossed back one too many. I tossed back one too many. And we both got mouthy. One thing led to another and, well, you know what happened."

Gibbs pursued, "But, you didn't leave it at just getting your butt kicked in a bar brawl. You followed her home and put your knife in her back."

Smiling coolly, Porter responded, "That wasn't my knife in the Commander. You won't find my prints anywhere on it. I used my knife to disarm your agent. Ask him."

Changing tactics, Gibbs responded, "Yeah, about that. How did you manage to get past Agent David not once, but twice?"

"Well, you did say she was a probationary agent, didn't you? Guess she needs a little more training." The insult was delivered smoothly.

In Observation, only Tony's restraining hand on Ziva's arm kept her from going after the Marine in Interrogation. As it was, Ziva kept muttering things like "murder," "death," and "kill" interspersed with bits of Israeli that DiNozzo figured it was better he didn't understand.

In Interrogation, Gibbs smiled, replying, "Agent David was trained by the best…"

"Who? You?" The lieutenant interrupted, a self-satisfied smile playing around her mouth.

_She is good_, Gibbs thought to himself. But refusing to respond to the jibe, he answered instead, "No, Agent David is a former Mossad officer."

Changing her position for the first time since the questioning began, Porter leaned in across the table conspiratorially and answered, "Well, guess we know now why Mossad cut her loose."

It took a full on body check in Observation to keep Ziva in the room this time.

Leaning back from the suspect, Gibbs smiled, "I ought to let Agent David finish this interrogation. I gotta admit it's a fight I'd pay real money to see."

Dallas only shrugged as she sat back in the chair.

"But, enough of the misdirect, Lieutenant. Let's get back to the real issue."

"Look, Agent Gibbs, I didn't like the Commander. And lord knows, we saw eye to eye on very little but I didn't dislike her enough to kill her," was Porter's impassioned statement.

"That's the first thing you've said that I actually believe, Marine."

Standing from her chair, Dallas added, "Then, if you don't believe I killed her, you've got no reason to keep me here."

Gibbs reached out with lightning fast speed and wrapped his hand around the Lieutenant's wrist. The grip, like a steel band, kept her anchored in place. Then, without warning, Dallas felt the agent's thumb drift over the sensitive area inside the hollow of her wrist. She was mesmerized by the warmth and…was intimacy the right word?

"I don't believe you killed her, Lieutenant," Gibbs enunciated softly; deadly, "but I believe you know who did."

The two people in Observation never saw the confession. Only Gibbs, who was watching Dallas Porter intently, saw the tell and knew he had her.

She opened her mouth but a snappy retort failed her. Either the hypnotic sensation of Gibbs' hold on her person or the tone of his voice had made it impossible for any type of response. However, she was saved from any further comment as the door to Interrogation slammed open and a person familiar to the NCIS agent stormed in.

"This interview is over." The man stated firmly.

The Svengali-like spell broken, Dallas smiled at Special Agent Gibbs like a very contented cat with a bowl of cream.


	4. Interruption

"Fornell!" Gibbs yelled, "You better have a damn good reason for interrupting this interrogation."

"You mean, because I say so doesn't work for you?" Fornell quipped.

Finally releasing the Lieutenant's wrist, Gibbs stood and rounded on his FBI counterpart, "Fornell."

As the two men argued, Porter absently rubbed her hand over the place where Gibbs had so recently held her in check. Quietly, she marveled at the sensation and the sudden loss she felt when he released her.

Toby countered, "Look, cut off all the recording and clear Observation and I'll think about it."

"Why are you negotiating?" Dallas responded, finally instigating herself in the argument, "He's already admitted that he doesn't think I'm involved."

Smiling, Fornell turned back to the NCIS agent, "That true, Gibbs?"

Glaring at Porter, Gibbs responded, "Yeah, that part's true."

"So, we're done," Dallas smiled sweetly and turned for the door.

But Gibbs next words stopped her in her tracks, "However, there is that little matter of three counts of assaulting a Federal Agent and one count of the attempted murder of a Federal Agent."

Rounding on Gibbs, the Lieutenant's temper finally appeared, "Attempted murder!" and she crossed dangerously close to the Special Agent's personal space.

"By your own admission, Porter. You threw your knife at DiNozzo, my agent. While all it did was disarm him, it could have been much, much worse." Gibbs' tone of voice was of a man who now held the better hand. And, it was his turn to smile evilly at the Marine.

Fornell glared at Porter, "Sit." He ordered. Reluctantly, she followed his command, helped along by Fornell's hand pushing her into the chair she had so recently vacated.

"Cut off the equipment and clear the room, Gibbs. I'll give you everything." Tobias continued.

"I don't know, Fornell," Gibbs hedged.

"Please," was the quietly spoken answer.

Gibbs quirked an eye brow. For Tobias to use that word there was something serious afoot. Turning back to the glass, Gibbs waved a hand under his neck, indicating to cut off the electronics. Then, he hooked a thumb towards the door, signaling Ziva and Tony to exit.

Dallas couldn't resist one last bit of theatrics as she leaned around Gibbs and waved her farewell to the female agent she knew was on the other side of the glass.

Fornell's hand bit painfully into the Lieutenant's shoulder, bringing the irreverent behavior to an end.

"Alright, Fornell, spill." Gibbs sat down in his chair, grabbing his coffee and relaxing back.

"Read him in," Fornell glared at Dallas.

"What?" She was astonished.

"You heard me, Lieutenant. Read. Him. In."

Taking a breath and looking first at Fornell and then to Gibbs, she answered, "I'm a confidential informant for the FBI."

Licking her lips, Dallas continued, "Six months ago I was approached by a man, called himself Kassir. Said he was in need of someone with my particular connections and he could make it worth my while."

"What kind of connections would you have?" Gibbs questioned.

"I have access to all the command and security codes and overrides for the entire Atlantic submarine fleet," she stated.

"With your record?" Gibbs was incredulous.

"The file says pain in the ass, not security risk," the lieutenant responded with feeling.

"And that's the reason for the bar fight? Your C.O. found out?"

"Bar fight?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs nodded towards Porter. Before she could duck, the FBI agent grabbed her chin and forced her face around where he could see the butterfly bandages covering the laceration over her eye. He gave her a look that indicated there would be more questions about this – later.

"No, that's not what the fight was about. The Commander was in on it, too."

Gibbs was surprised but let Dallas continue, "Apparently, Kassir was hedging his bets. He had contacted Brown and she was a part of the plan. If one of us couldn't get him what he needed, then the other could."

"But how was he going to be able to confirm the accuracy of your information?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"They've got someone on one of the subs," Dallas said quietly.

"And that's why this is so important, Gibbs." Fornell interjected, "That means, they've gotten someone good enough to go through training and vetting and operating as a regular submariner. This is six months of work that could go to hell in a hand basket."

"What's the going rate these days for betraying your country and disgracing your uniform, lieutenant?" Gibbs asked noncommittally.

"Toby," Dallas said sarcastically, "you didn't tell me Special Agent Gibbs was a marine."

Fornell hissed, "You'd be wise to answer the Gunny's questions and not mess with him, Porter."

Realizing she'd been subtly reprimanded, Dallas looked down before answering, "Half a million."

Gibbs laughed but there was no humor. "And what do you get in return from the FBI?"

Looking first to Fornell, who nodded, the Marine looked into blue eyes that barely contained their hatred, "Dishonorable discharge and six years in Leavenworth."

Leaning across to the traitor, Gibbs delivered his sentence in frigid tones, "Be glad you weren't dealing with me. You'd never see the light of day."

Shaking off the anger, he continued, "So, what was the fight really about?"

"Man," Dallas said, "you just won't let that go, will ya?"

"No, lieutenant, I won't. Because it's the key to this mess you've gotten us all into." Gibbs accused.

"The Commander was getting cold feet. She wanted to go to our unit C.O. and I was trying to talk her out of it." Dallas answered.

"How are they going to contact you?" Gibbs was now hot on the case.

"Prepaid cell."

"When?" Gibbs wanted to know.

The lieutenant answered, "It could be anytime but I got the impression it was going to be soon. That's why the Commander was getting antsy."

Making a call from his phone, Gibbs ordered DiNozzo to bring the cell they had taken off their prisoner. When the knock sounded, the agent stepped outside. Fornell took that opportunity to lean in and whisper instructions to his C.I. When Gibbs returned, the FBI agent broke off the contact. Gibbs didn't think too much about it. He knew if Porter had been his informant, he'd want to make damn sure she knew how close she came to screwing up six months of hard work.

Sliding the phone across to the marine, she opened it to reveal no missed calls.

"So, what now?" Fornell asked, knowing that Gibbs held all the cards. However, it was Porter who answered.

"You both should know. I think Brown and I were being watched."

"You sure?" Gibbs pinned her with a direct stare.

Those blue eyes could convey a wealth of feeling. Porter hesitated as she responded, "Not a 100%, no."

"But it would make sense," Tobias interrupted, "they would have to know which of them was available at any time to go."

"So, if that's the case, they would have seen her get picked up by NCIS." Gibbs reasoned.

"So," Fornell tossed back, "they're going to have to see her get away from NCIS."

Looking from Fornell to Porter, Gibbs didn't like the play. He didn't trust her. He certainly didn't like her. But, she was the FBI's only hope in seeing this thing through.

Nodding, Gibbs responded, "Safe house?"

"Yeah. Which agent?"

"How about David?" Was Porter's cocky answer.

Fornell's look was confused but Gibbs' was pissed, "Yeah, sure. Only problem is Ziva might kill you before your friends get the chance."

Dallas shrugged, nonplussed at the reply.

"DiNutso?" Fornell intoned.

"No," Gibbs was firm, "Tony will need to run point."

"So that leaves McGee." Tobias smiled.

Jethro sighed, "Yeah."

"I'll go arrange for the house and brief Tim," Fornell smiled at Gibbs. Then, casting a stern glance at Dallas, he added, "I'll also leave you to give Lieutenant Porter her parting instructions."

Porter's eyes flared slightly at Fornell's retreating body. Gibbs stepped next to her. "Stand up, turn around, and put your hands behind your back."

In a slow, leisurely movement, Dallas followed his instructions. As Gibbs clicked the shackles in place, he said, "Nothing better happen to my agent. Not so much as a bloody nose, lieutenant…"

"Well, gee, seems like I've already done that," was the snarky statement.

Gibbs slammed Porter into the Interrogation Room wall, thankful the cameras were not rolling. He was rewarded by the "oof" that escaped her as she hit. With his forearm firmly in her back and the cuffs tightened painfully, he finished, "If anything happens to my agent, Lieutenant Porter, six years in Leavenworth will seem like a vacation in Tahiti by the time I'm done with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Finally able to breathe, Porter answered through clenched teeth, "Crystal."

And Gibbs yanked her roughly away from the wall and led her out of Interrogation.


	5. Involvement

NCIS' involvement in the FBI's case had begun. McGee and Porter had been in the safe house for nearly a half hour. Dallas found the young agent polite and thorough if not a bit jumpy. For the life of her, she didn't know why he was afraid of her. She was sure it had nothing to do with the bandage he wore across his nose where her elbow had connected in their first encounter.

"Special Agent McGee?" Dallas asked politely.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"I…uh…I don't know how to put this delicately but I'm in real need of a trip to the head," Dallas actually blushed.

"Oh, of…of course," the agent stammered, coming over to uncuff the suspect from the chair.

As she stood he held the manacle out toward her.

"Sir, it's a little difficult to take care of business wearing those." The lieutenant explained, bashfully.

McGee, just as uncomfortable, replied, "Well, uh…okay, lieutenant. I understand. I'll just wait outside the door."

Smiling sweetly, Dallas answered, "Thank you, sir," and then slipped in the bathroom. She gave it a few minutes and then turned the tap on, allowing water to run. Then, quietly easing the door opened, Porter stepped behind the unsuspecting agent and grasped him in a headlock.

Unprepared for the attack, McGee couldn't get his feet positioned to fend her off. Continuing to apply pressure in the classic sleeper hold, Dallas knew when McGee lost consciousness and she gently lowered his body to the floor. Quickly confirming a pulse, she whispered, "Sorry, McGee. You seem like a really nice guy." She patted his cheek for emphasis.

And then she stood, turning off the water and heading for the exit. As she stepped over the sleeping agent, Dallas had another thought. She searched and found his cell phone. Pocketing it, she made her exit through the front door of the safe house.

She didn't have far to go when the man in the dark jacket and jeans stepped out.

"Hello, lieutenant." The heavily accented voice spoke and in a move she wasn't expecting, he lashed out and backhanded her furiously. "That's for your stupidity."

Stunned and staggering, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her to the nearby car. All but throwing her in the backseat, the door slammed and the vehicle sped away.

Another voice spoke, this one, the man she knew. "So, what did you tell them?"

"Nothing of any consequence, Kassir, I swear." Dallas lied.

"Are they watching you?"

"No. They had one of their better agents guarding me."

"Not so good if you escaped," Kassir qualified.

Smiling she answered, "I've been escaping from them for almost two days now. I've got the hang of it."

Nodding, he asked, "Can you still get in?"

"I'm not sure." She responded quietly.

The ring leader erupted, "You're not sure! Then why am I wasting my time?" And he pulled a gun that he pointed at the marine's head.

"Wait! Wait!" Dallas cried in panic, "Look, it's possible NCIS put a block on my access codes because of this investigation as to who killed Brown," And Kassir dug the barrel of the gun into Porter's temple as she rushed on, "but, I've got a backup plan."

Still not moving the gun, Kassir replied, "I'm listening."

Porter continued, "There's this guy. He sort of likes me. And he works the late shift so there won't be anyone about. I think I can get him to help me. I just need to make a call."

Kassir eased off. "You have your phone?" He asked, knowing the prepaid cell was harder to trace.

Nodding yes, he continued, "Then call." And when she picked up the phone, he pointed the weapon again, "On speaker."

Dallas nodded in agreement and pressed the numbers. She hoped this would work.

Gibbs and Fornell had watched as Porter made her planned escape from the safe house. Allowing plenty of time for anyone watching to grab the Marine and then leave, both men entered to check on McGee.

Fornell squatted down and patted the NCIS agent on the face, rousing him. "Come on, McGee. Up and at'em."

Shaking the fog from his head, he immediately sputtered, "Boss. Fornell. I'm sorry. She fooled me."

Fornell smiled, "She's good at that, Tim. She's fooled better than even you." He answered, letting the agent off the hook.

Gibbs was listening to the conversation that was suddenly interrupted as his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he was surprised to see the caller ID read "McGee."

Quickly showing the information to Fornell, he flipped it open and answered, "Gibbs!"

"Gunny?" The female voice shyly responded.

Nodding confirmation to Fornell as to the caller's identity, Gibbs responded, "Lieutenant. Where are you? People are looking for you. Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

Casting a wary eye at Kassir, she answered, "Yeah, Gunny, I know. That's why I called you. I need your help."

"I'm listening."

"You still work the graveyard shift at Ops?"

Smiling at the Marine's resourcefulness, he replied, "You know I do."

"And still taking your dinner break around 0-330?" Dallas led.

"Yep."

"So," Dallas gave a knowing look to Kassir, "if you took your regular break and left your security documents no one would be any the wiser."

Playing along, Gibbs answered, "I don't know, Lieutenant. Sounds risky. What's in it for me?"

"I'd give you that deal you wanted," Dallas answered cryptically. "You know that thing you talked about."

Gibbs smiled at Fornell, his voice mimicking the triumph, "Alright, Lieutenant, done. 0-330, it is. Don't be late." And he disconnected the phone.

"Told you he'd do it." Dallas said malevolently, locking glances with Kassir.

Kassir smiled, "Well done, Porter. You may get that money after all."

In the safe house, Fornell turned a smiling face to McGee, "So, Tim, think you can get a dummy operating system set up in less than three hours?"

"No problem," McGee answered.

Gibbs looked at Fornell, "Think this is going to work?"

"Don't know, Gibbs, but she's all we've got and the security of our submarine fleet depends upon it."

Gibbs wasn't sure he liked the odds.


	6. Intervention

No one impeded the lieutenant's entrance onto the base. The two men in the vehicle, Kassir, and his henchman, Opar, had stayed low so as not to draw attention. As she pulled the vehicle into the lot, Dallas saw the back door open to the Main Operations Building. Gibbs, in full gunnery sergeant dress, exited; his intervention for Dallas now official.

Nodding to her compatriots, they eased themselves out of the car and followed the lieutenant, who was also in uniform, into the building; both men brandishing weapons.

As she made her way to the computer terminal, they observed the lack of personnel milling around.

"Is this normal? Opar asked.

"It's called the graveyard shift for a reason," the lieutenant popped off.

Taking her place and quickly typing in the access codes, the screen popped up and Dallas had the information readily available. In an adjoining room, Fornell and McGee were watching every keystroke the Marine inputted into the system.

"Alright, Kassir, I'm in. No one's flagged the system so we're good to go. Which ships?"

Pulling a list from his pocket, he read out the names of three of the Atlantic Fleet Submarines, the _USS Boise_, the _USS Oklahoma City_, and the _USS Albany._

Punching in the codes and passkeys, Dallas printed the information and handed it to Kassir.

In the other room, McGee responded, "Got it."

"Not yet, McGee. Still need to know which ship has our mole." Fornell cautioned.

"So," Dallas turned in her chair, arms crossed, and arrogance in her tone, "You got what you wanted. Where's my money?"

Kassir's smile was greasy as he replied, "Not so fast, Dallas. We must verify your information." And handing her back one of the code documents, he instructed, "Do a test drill on this ship."

Hooking up the Bluetooth system to the computer, Dallas keyed the open codes to the Com Room on the _Boise_. The Communications Officer responded quickly, "_Boise_ here, Command. Lieutenant Costos, ma'am."

"Lieutenant? This is Lieutenant Porter of Support Operations, Naval Station Norfolk. We're reading a breach of security protocol. Need to confirm Security Override codes."

The voice on the other end took on a different tone, "Very good, Lieutenant Porter. Security Overrides confirmed. Please tell our friends all transfers are good to go." Costos replied.

"Glad to hear that, Sir. Thank you. Operations out." And Porter pulled off her headset.

From his observation area, Fornell began making the calls necessary to bring in the _Boise_ and apprehend the ring's counterpart, Lieutenant Costos.

Back in Dallas' station, Kassir nodded and handed her another page of transaction codes. "Go ahead," he intoned, "Make your transfer."

And Porter accessed another portal that would allow the monetary transfer from Kassir's private account into hers. Again, McGee was following every key stroke. When the transfer was completed, he immediately notified the Internal Revenue Service and froze both accounts and all assets of Porter and Kassir.

Logging off the computer, the lieutenant's smile was very self-satisfied. "One thing left to do," she stated as she stood and started to leave.

"And that is?" Opar demanded, pointing his weapon at the Marine.

"Get you two safely off base. What did you think?" Porter responded.

Both men nodded and followed Dallas back through the maze of offices and through the door they had entered only minutes ago. Once the Support Operations building was secure, Gunny Gibbs reappeared, weapon drawn.

"Hold it right there, lieutenant."

Porter along with Kassir and Opar turned at the deadly authoritative voice.

"What is this?" Kassir demanded.

"I'll handle it," Porter hissed and walked up to the Gunny, placing herself firmly between the two men so neither would have a clear shot at the other.

"Can't let you leave, Porter," Gibbs spoke quietly.

"Look, Gunny, these men mean business. I'll escort them off the base and then you and me, we'll settle up on our deal." Dallas cajoled.

"You go with them you won't get the chance to settle our deal." Gibbs smiled, but his tone told a different story.

Knowing she had to diffuse the situation, Dallas did the only thing she could think of. In her best command voice, she demanded, "Gunny, I'm ordering you to stand down."

Surprised at her use of her rank, Gibbs stood a little straighter. Then, with a smile that warned Dallas she wasn't going to like what happened next, the NCIS agent spoke, "What was it you said, lieutenant? You may be an officer but I don't consider you superior." Gibbs threw her own words back in her face.

"Enough of this," Kassir yelled and raised his weapon, tired of the delay.

Dallas saw the motion just in time and, hearing the click, turned, stepping directly in the path of the gun. The bullet struck her right side, throwing her back into Gibbs.

Armed agents emblazoned with FBI and NCIS placards emerged from all areas. Voices shouting commands were over shadowed when Ziva squeezed off the round that took out Kassir's knee. DiNozzo's old frenemy, Ron Sacks, took down Opar, as the henchman raised a weapon to defend himself.

McGee and Fornell, who had been watching everything unfold from their remote location, had called for an ambulance as soon as they saw Lieutenant Porter take the hit. It was less than five minutes out.

Gibbs had taken the full weight of the lieutenant as the force of the gunshot shoved her back. Lowering her to the ground, he kept pressure on the bleeding wound, all the time talking to Dallas.

"Come on, Porter, you've got to stay with me." The Gunny ordered.

Dallas' eyes fluttered open, hazel locking with deep, intent blue. She registered the concern that now etched those impressive eyes. She smiled, whispering brokenly, "Love...blue...eyes."

Gibbs wanted to keep her awake. "Is that so, Marine?" he teased.

She swallowed and then choked out, "Hated...lying."

Gibbs quirked a brow at the mysterious comment. But, before either could say anything else, EMT's descended and moved the older Marine out of the way. Oxygen and IV's were quickly applied but not before she passed out. Gibbs, who was now joined by Fornell, could only watch as the medics immediately whisked Porter away.


	7. Inquisition

Dallas became aware of several things almost simultaneously. First, she was propped up in bed, IV's and monitors securing her body. Second, her side burned and the slightest movement made it hurt worse. Finally, she was bloody well handcuffed to her hospital bed.

Glancing around, she once again locked hazel eyes with blue as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs acknowledged her.

Stretching her arm as far as the shackles would allow, she asked with a raspy voice, "Yours?"

Smiling as he neared the bed, he helped the Lieutenant with a drink as he replied, "Yep."

Nodding her thanks as he removed the straw, she bargained, "If I promise you I won't go anywhere, you think you could take these off?"

"Afraid not." He paused, watching her face as he added, "There's still a few questions left for you to answer."

"What is this – the inquisition? I gave you my word, I'd take the life deal in Leavenworth for your help. You know who killed Commander Brown. The FBI brought down Kassir and the mole with your help. What else is there?" Porter was frustrated.

Gibbs' smile never left his face, "You know you only made one mistake. If you were really in league with Kassir and as bad ass as you wanted people to believe, you would have let him take me out – not deliberately put yourself in the path of the bullet."

"I may not be much of one, _Gunny_, but I am still a Marine. I'm not going to let someone get hurt unnecessarily."

"Yeah, you are definitely a Marine. And, I'd be willing to bet, an officer." Gibbs continued.

"I'm…" Dallas began to protest but the voice from the door stopped her.

"Give it up, Dallas. He's not buying it anymore." And Fornell entered the hospital room, two cups of coffee in hand.

Giving one over to Gibbs, he turned a critical glance on the injured Marine, "How ya' feel?"

"How'd you think I feel?" Was her irritable response.

Gibbs responded knowingly, "So, Fornell's your boss and not you handler."

As Dallas reluctantly nodded, Gibbs asked, "How long?"

Fornell replied, "Eight months. Started working with us two months before this operation got dumped in my lap."

"Interesting," Was all Gibbs would say.

After taking a drink of coffee, Fornell ordered, "You can read him in."

"All of it?" Dallas cast a cautious eye towards Gibbs.

"All of it. He's got most of it figured out by now, anyway. But you don't need to leave anything out." He nodded to Jethro and then headed towards the door.

"Hold it!" Dallas ordered from the bed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the Waiting Area. I'm sure Gibbs will want a strip off me when he's done with you." Fornell explained, amused at the agent's command demeanor.

Hunter was shocked. "You're making me do this by myself?"

Turning a mischievous smile back to the patient, he answered, "You handled him before, Dallas. I have no doubt you can do it again." Then with a second nod towards Gibbs, Tobias left the room.

"Asshole," Dallas muttered.

"You've certainly learned quick." Gibbs quipped. Dallas glared at the NCIS agent as he took a seat at the foot of the bed and continued, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. And you are?"

"Special Agent Dallas Hunter. F.B.I."

"Rank?" Gibbs pursued.

"Major."

"And Brown was the real C.I." Gibbs began to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah. When she came to Homeland Security with her tale, Fornell had no choice. He wasn't sure she could handle the pressure alone. So, he convinced her she needed back up and Lieutenant Porter was born. She shared my name with Kassir and he contacted me a few weeks later."

"And the bar fight really was her getting cold feet."

"You and that damn bar fight," Dallas teased.

"Told you that was the whole turning point," Gibbs responded.

Smiling, she replied, "Yeah. I tried to convince her to see it through. I knew we were being followed but she wouldn't listen to me. Her buddies stepped in, thinking I was a subordinate who didn't know my place." Dallas pointed to the bandage that she could still feel above her eye, "When I confronted her outside, after they had their fun, she knocked me out before I could get to either Fornell or Sacks." Sighing, she finished, "That's when NCIS got involved."

"Well, for your sake, that worked out for the best," Gibbs responded.

"Yeah, but then I thought Fornell was going to kill me. He really wasn't happy that night at the Navy Yard," Dallas was matter of fact. "He knew he could only give you part of the story and it could possibly put you and your team in danger."

"I knew he was pissed but I just figured it was because his informant nearly mucked up six months of work. He order you to take that bullet?" Gibbs continued to cross-examine Hunter.

"He ordered me to make sure no one on your team got hurt," Dallas paused for effect, "Whatever it took."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. In a simple phrase and action, Dallas Hunter had conveyed everything the NCIS Agent needed to know. She had, without hesitation, put herself between him and a known assailant, putting his life and that of his team's before her own.

Suddenly repentant, Dallas said, "Agent Gibbs? About my behavior in Interrogation, I was…"

Jethro interrupted, "Doing your job, Hunter. And, quite well, I might add."

Smiling shyly, she asked, "Think your Agent David will understand?"

"No," Gibbs answered succinctly.

Laughing and then grimacing at the pain, the FBI agent asked, "So, what now?"

"Now," Gibbs answered, standing up from the bed, "I'll just go confirm your story with Fornell." And he, too, headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Dallas called again, "The handcuffs?"

Smiling, Gibbs responded, "Well, while I could release you, Lieutenant Porter still has charges pending: assault, attempted murder and that pesky little treason issue. And since you're really one and the same..."

"Hey!"

Hunter was indignant but Gibbs ignored her explaining, "You said so yourself, you're not going anywhere. This way, we'll just make sure. Besides, it makes it easier for the nurses to treat you." And he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Well, damn," Dallas muttered, "No wonder they get along so well. They're exactly alike."


	8. Interference

Dallas Hunter had been out of the hospital for two weeks. Now, she sat in the men's locker room at NCIS awaiting a visit from someone named Jimmy Palmer. The case had wrapped up quite smoothly. Opar and Lieutenant Costos very quickly cut a deal, turning on the ringleader, Kassir. Kassir, as it turned out was a medium size fish in a smaller pond. He also had contact information that he was willing to trade for a lighter sentence. The FBI was having a field day. So, too, was the Secret Service, Treasury Department and the IRS. The banking information McGee had captured in his dummy system traced back to a bank with known Al Qaeda ties. The agencies were having fun at Kassir's expense.

Probationary Agent Ziva David had not taken the news very well that Lieutenant Porter was rather Special Agent Hunter. In fact, she had been even more furious that she hadn't been able to spot the fact Dallas was an operative. When the two finally got together, Hunter had tried to make peace but her mouth kept getting in the way, including one comment about NCIS interference. One thing led to another and it was actually Gibbs who stepped in and solved the problem.

Recalling the off-hand comment made in Interrogation that he'd pay money to see David and Dallas go one on one, Gibbs suggested it again. Fornell had seconded the motion and the charity boxing event between the two agencies was established. The girls would go three rounds – mixed martial arts – and winner would decide where the money raised would be donated.

So, here she was, waiting for the said Palmer to make his appearance.

"You needed some help, Agent Hunter?" A quite voice interrupted her reverie.

"You Palmer?"

Nodding, Dallas continued, lifting the oversized shirt over her shoulders. "Just need you to add a little more padding here." And she pointed towards the stitches from the gunshot wound sustained fourteen days ago.

"That's not completely healed, ma'am. Are you sure you should be doing this?" Palmer was instantly concerned.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer, I know it's not completely healed. And, no I'm not sure I should be doing this but that's why you're adding the additional padding." Dallas explained simply.

Not having much choice, Jim applied the extra dressing but, as soon as he was able, he made a beeline to Doctor Mallard.

Out in the NCIS gym, chairs and bleachers had been set up surrounding the boxing ring. Vance, a devotee of the gentlemanly art, was thrilled at the event. He stood, surrounded by Gibbs and Fornell.

"So, Gibbs, NCIS has this in the bag, right?" Vance smiled.

"I'm not so sure, Director," it was Fornell who answered smugly, "Agent Hunter was a three-time boxing and mixed martial arts champ for her base. I've got men over at the Bureau who won't get in the ring with her."

"That's not saying all that much, Fornell," Gibbs responded. Ignoring the glare sent his way by the FBI agent, he continued, "But she did manage to slip both Ziva and McGee twice during the Brown investigation."

"You're not inspiring confidence, Agent Gibbs. I've bet my FBI counterpart a rather expensive bottle of bourbon on the outcome of this match."

Gibbs smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, Leon. Whatever happens, I'll cover it."

Fornell's smile got even broader as he saw Dallas exit from the locker room. "Well, I've got a combatant to attend. Director. Gibbs."

"Yeah, me to." And Gibbs followed suit, crossing to Ziva's corner as she took her seat in the ring.

The gym was full. Agents from nearly every alphabet, including JAG and Marine Corps officers, had joined in the crowd. The fight was intense. It was obvious that Dallas and Ziva were very well matched, both in skill and determination. Only the careful observer would notice Hunter's favoring of her right.

Back in their corners after the first round, Toby admonished, "You better keep that right protected, Hunter. You take any more shots there, you're done."

Spitting water into the bucket, she answered, "I know what I'm doing, Fornell."

In the opposite corner, it was Ziva who said, "I think she's still hurt, Gibbs. She fades every time I attack her around the area she got shot."

"I see that, Ziva, just don't drop your guard."

Nodding at his instruction as the bell sounded, Ziva bounded back into the ring.

At the second bell, both fighters were exhausted. Neither was willing to give quarter. Gibbs cautioned Ziva again, "Every time she let's you have her right, David, you open up on the other side. I'm warning you. Dallas is a smart fighter. She will use it."

Smiling, Ziva replied confidently, "Not if I deliver a final debilitating blow to that injury."

In Dallas' corner, Fornell said, "You sure that wound's fully healed?"

"Well, it's a little late to ask now, don't ya think?" Dallas grinned, slipping the mouthpiece back in place.

The third round was intense. The fighters traded blow for blow. Ziva's last left into Dallas' midsection knocked her breath out. Thinking that would be the end, David dropped the right guard. Seeing the opening, Hunter swung with a roundhouse from her left that stunned the NCIS agent. Coming back with one last painful right uppercut, Dallas knocked the former Mossad agent on her butt. She took the ten count just two seconds before the bell.

Reaching down to the agent, Dallas offered her a hand up. Nodding her acceptance of defeat, Ziva would not speak. Soon, both were joined by their respective directors. Vance did all the talking.

Taking the offered mic, he announced, "This has been a tremendous match between two heavyweights." The crowd continued to cheer as Vance went on, "Because of your generosity, we have raised $5000.00 for the charity of the victor's choice."

Turning to Dallas, she spit out her mouth piece and smiled, "The Marine Corps Toys for Tots, sir. If you please?"

Those Marines, former and current, throughout the room erupted in cheers. Even Gibbs had to smile, semper fi to the core.


	9. Introspection

Dallas had showered and changed. She was now in low slung jeans and a sports bra, waiting for someone named Doctor Mallard to attend her. Fornell had been pissed when he'd seen the blood on her shirt. Threatening her with suspension if she left, he went to find the NCIS Medical Examiner and resident fixer-upper of Gibbs and his team.

"My, my," the cultured British tones echoed around her, "you are quite the pugilist, Special Agent Hunter. It was a very good match."

Smiling at the older gentleman, Dallas responded, "You are too kind, sir. And, I really think more is being made of this than really needs to be."

Looking at the wound that was still seeping, he responded, "Yes, well, I'm sure you're in some pain. How about we deaden it with a little topical cream and then bandage it nicely."

Agreeing reluctantly, Dallas lay back on the table and let the doctor begin his work. From somewhere over her head, she heard a now familiar voice say, "If she were one of mine, Fornell, she'd never have been in the ring."

And an equally familiar voice responded, "And I'm sure, if she'd been one of yours, Gibbs, she would never have lied to you about whether or not she should be in the ring."

Walking to her left, away from where Ducky was working, Gibbs pulled those hazel eyes into line with his blue ones, "You wouldn't lie to Fornell, would you?"

She smiled, "Me?"

A laughing Gibbs responded, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Ducky finished his ministrations and then helped the agent up. "It was certainly a pleasure, Agent Hunter. Please grace us with your presence anytime." And the elegant English man kissed her hand. Looking to Gibbs, he responded, "Jethro. Don't forget."

"Yes, Ducky, I know. We're meeting at Powell's." Gibbs answered.

With a satisfied nod, the doctor departed, leaving Dallas, Fornell and Gibbs still in the locker room. "So, Hunter, the party's at Hennessey's, in your honor. Put in an appearance." Dallas nodded in response as her boss continued, "You, on the other hand," he pointed at Gibbs, "show up only if you plan on buying."

"Thanks for the invite, Tobias," Gibbs drawled.

Then, suddenly serious, the FBI Special Agent in Charge, added, "Thanks again, Jethro. Not sure how this would have turned out if you guys hadn't been there."

With a mock disapproving look at Dallas, he added, "The parts in that dummy file about her being a pain in the ass were true enough. But, so far, she's pretty good at her job. Think I'd like to keep her around for a little while longer."

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Hunter responded, "Thank you, Boss."

Fornell smiled and with one last nod to Gibbs, he left the two alone.

"So," stepping directly in front of the agent where she still sat on the table, Gibbs asked, "You okay?"

Dallas was caught off guard by the sincerity in his voice, "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

"Don't call me, sir, Major. I was enlisted."

Smiling at the address, she responded, "As you wish, Gunny."

Reaching around her, he pulled her shirt up, brushing the exposed flesh as he helped her button up. She had thought, in the ER, he was simply performing his own exam of her condition. Now, she wasn't so sure. She shivered at the touch of warm, calloused hands on bare skin.

Suddenly dry mouthed, Dallas managed to get out, "I…I can do it myself. Thank you."

Nodding but not moving, he watched her finish dressing. Gibbs leaned in, putting his hands on either side of Hunter's seated frame. He was mere inches from her face, the blue of his eyes almost glowing. "You know, you still have one more question to answer."

The statement was spoken softly; dangerously, reminding Dallas immediately of Interrogation.

Swallowing the cotton ball that had suddenly developed in her throat, Dallas replied on a squeak, "I do?"

"You do."

"And that is?" She managed to ask.

"What is it you like about blue eyes?"

Not what she was expecting and suddenly confused, Hunter said, "What?"

Smiling, Gibbs stood up, freeing her from the prison he had made with his body. "You think of the answer, let me know."

And Gibbs left.

* * *

"I just do not understand how it happened," Ziva was only a few drinks away from being completely wasted. The team was enjoying their time, commiserating the loss. "I really should have listened to you, Gibbs."

McGee answered, "You know, Ziva, I think Agent Hunter just has your number."

Suddenly indignant, the Israeli answered, "How is that possible, McGee? I did not give it to her. Did you?"

Dumbstruck for words, Tony came to the rescue, "Leave it, Probie. No way you're going to explain that one."

Gibbs joined in the laughter and waved to the server passing by. Signaling for one more round, he threw a wad of bills on the table and then stood.

"You leaving, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yeah, gonna call it a night, DiNozzo. You guys enjoy your time. We're off 'til Monday." Nodding at the explanation, Gibbs gave one more order, "And, make sure she gets home safely." He hooked a thumb towards Ziva who was deep in conversation with an equally inebriated Doctor Mallard.

"On it, Boss," Tony replied. And Gibbs left to a chorus of "See ya" and "Goodnight".

* * *

At Hennessey's, the atmosphere was much more jubilant. Several teams of FBI agents had joined in the victory over their NCIS nemesis. None enjoyed it more than Ron Sacks, crowing over the Bureau's superiority. While she had already had a couple of drinks, Dallas still couldn't shake the cobwebs of her last encounter with the Gunny.

So, lost in deep introspection, she jumped when her boss admonished, "You could try to look more like the winner and less like the loser, Hunter."

"Oh, Boss, sorry," she stammered. Shaking her head, she replied, "Guess all the stress and wear and tear on the body are finally catching up to me."

Fornell smiled, knowingly, "Yeah, guess that's it."

Taking a drink of his beer, he continued, "So, what did you think of Gibbs?"

Suddenly wary, Dallas answered, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah," Fornell continued, his body language conveying a lack of interest that his tone did not, "Real piece of work, isn't he? But, you can always depend on him. Knows how to get the job done." Fornell smiled, "However, he's got some strange habits. You know," warming to his subject, "the man never locks his front door. You can usually find him in his basement, working on some project or other."

"You know him really well?"

"You could say that. We have an ex-wife in common." Changing the subject, Fornell continued, "Guess you know he's out a bottle of bourbon because he lost a bet because of you? Well, not exactly lost. He's covering the one his Director lost to our Director."

"Is that surprising?" Dallas queried.

Smiling, Fornell replied, "Not really. It's pretty typical Gibbs."

Tobias could see the wheels turning in Hunter's head. He leaned across the table to his agent, "You could do a whole lot worse than Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Dallas."

Shocked at the comment, Hunter didn't respond. Suddenly uncomfortable, Dallas grabbed her bag. She stood and abruptly changed the subject.

"Think I'll call it a night, Fornell. See you Monday."

Fornell leaned back in his seat, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. He replied, "You've got a week of sick leave coming."

She paused in her movements and answered, "I know but…"

"It wasn't a comment, Hunter. It's an order. Take a week. You show up before then I'll bench you for a month, at least. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss." Dallas smiled and made her way toward the exit.

The agent stopped at the bar before leaving. After several minutes of negotiation, the bartender left and went to the back. Fornell could only laugh as he watched the man return and exchange a boxed bottle of bourbon for a wad of cash.


	10. Intrusion

Gibbs was in the basement working on his latest project when he heard the footsteps overhead. Not recognizing the tread, he reached for the handgun he kept in his tool chest and moved to the shadows. He was surprised to see Special Agent Dallas Hunter appear on the landing. He had to admit she looked good in the casual shirt and faded jeans.

Staring down into the dimly lit basement, Hunter was already self-conscious. She held a neatly wrapped box in her hands and was starting to doubt the demon that possessed her to make this intrusion. Not able to make out any movement, she spoke aloud her frustration. "What the hell am I doing here?"

From the quiet below, a deep voice responded, "I was wondering that myself."

Stepping farther out on the landing, Dallas peered down, "Gibbs?"

Exposing himself and the weapon he held on the female, he answered, "Agent Hunter."

She began to babble, "Agent Gibbs, I, well, I'm sorry for just showing up. Fornell said you kept your front door unlocked. And, I just, you know…" she paused, taking a breath, "You know what? I'm just going to leave now." And she turned to make a hasty retreat.

The command in his voice stopped her in her tracks, "Hunter? What've you got?"

Turning back to the agent and realizing her supposed purpose for the visit, she quickly descended the stairs. The slap of her flip-flops on the steps gave timing to her entrance. She crossed to the agent, now illuminated by a light near one of the many workbenches surrounding the basement, and all but shoved the box in his hands.

"This is for you." And, again, unexplainably, she began to run her words and sentences together, "Fornell told me you lost a bet. Well, not exactly, lost but that you were covering the bet your Director lost and it's…it's bourbon."

Smiling at her discomfort, he put the box aside but kept direct eye contact with the agent. "Why would you do that, Dallas?"

"I know if you and your team hadn't gotten involved, well, most likely, I wouldn't be standing here right now. My boss thanked you but I've never expressed my gratitude. I just wanted you to know I was appreciative." Hunter couldn't seem to make simple statements.

Still smiling and still holding her gaze with those intense blue eyes, Gibbs stepped into Dallas' personal space. As she watched, he reached out and began to unbutton her shirt, exposing the sports bra that he found deeply alluring. He then reached up and slid his hands down the length of the skin exposed between the edge of the bra and the low slung jeans the agent favored. Careful of the bandage the M.E. had applied earlier, Gibbs continued to caress behind her back and then down her hips, his hands finally coming to rest on either side, his fingers slipping thru her belt loops to keep her close. Looking up accusingly, Dallas stated, "So, you did do that deliberately in the ER, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Gibbs replied succinctly and then added, "And I wanted to see if it would rattle you."

"Not very nice."

"Really?" And, then, in that deep mesmerizing voice, Gibbs commanded, "Why are you here, Dallas?"

Swallowing in an attempt to get moisture in her suddenly dry mouth, she whispered, "I have the answer to that question."

"Go on."

Sighing deeply, she explained, "Men like you, Gibbs, you're my kryptonite. You're ruggedly handsome, sexy as hell, blue eyed and, top it all off, you're a Marine. Fornell was right. I could do a whole lot worse."

Drawing back, the NCIS agent asked, "Your boss playing matchmaker?"

Smiling, she replied, "I don't know. That sound like something your friend would do?"

"I don't know," he said, leaning into a kiss that the FBI agent didn't rebuff.

It lasted a few minutes before Dallas put her hands on Gibbs' chest and pushed back, "You and Fornell were really married to the same woman?"

"Yeah, but not at the same time," And he resumed kissing her only to have Dallas push back again.

"You should know I was married. A Marine. Died in a training accident in Serbia," she said simply.

Gibbs narrowed his look, "I'm not really looking for another wife, Dallas. I've had four."

"Well, Fornell didn't tell me that. And, it's certainly interesting, but, you should know," she smiled, "I don't really want another husband."

Surprised at the statement, Jethro responded, "Then, what do you want?"

With a look of wicked seduction, Hunter responded, "Well, for starters, cheap, meaningless sex and then we'll just let the chips fall where they may."

Gibbs laughed, "Well, damn, Marine. I knew I liked you." And he resumed the kissing that was making Dallas sweat, right down to her toes.

As he deepened the kiss, he was backing her towards the sawhorses and plywood centered in the basement, all the while slowly divesting the former Major of her clothes. When her legs encountered the barrier, she broke the kiss again.

"So, you got a bed in this place, Gunny, or did you plan to just go at it on the workbench?"

Giving her a seductive smile of his own, Gibbs responded, "You mean we can't do both?"

The look of pure joy from Dallas was amazing as she answered, "So, you're interested?"

As he freed the last button on the fly of Hunter's jeans, he pushed them down, revealing a tiny white cotton thong, the perfect compliment to the sports bra. Pulling her roughly against him, the former Marine smiled into the kiss and growled, "Oh yeah, I'm interested."

And Gibbs pulled the light switch, sufficiently bathing the basement in darkness.

Somewhere, Fornell was laughing his ass off.


End file.
